1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bartonella henselae as a component of a pharmaceutical composition for the modulation of the angiogenesis; a nucleic acid molecule that is derived from the gene encoding the Bartonella henselae adhesin A protein (BadA), a vector comprising said nucleic acid molecule; a host containing said nucleic acid molecule or said vector; a (poly)peptide encoded by said nucleic acid molecule; a composition comprising Bartonella henselae bacteria; a composition comprising aforesaid (poly)peptide; a method for treating a human or animal being in need of the modulation of the angiogenesis, a method for detecting an infection by Bartonella in a human or animal being, as well as a method for immunizing a cat.
2. Related Prior Art
Angiogenesis or neovascularisation refers to a process in which under physiological conditions new blood vessels are sprouting out of the existing vascular system. Angiogenesis can, e.g., be observed during embryogenesis in the corpus luteum (menstruation). Furthermore, angiogenesis has a pathophysiological relevance, it can be observed during the wound healing, in diabetic retinopathy, haemangiomas, psoriasis, as well as in malignant tumors. In this connection, ischaemic diseases are especially relevant, which are very often characterized by a disorder of the angiogenesis.
Against this background especially in medicine and pharmacology there is a considerable need for pharmacological effective substances by which the angiogenesis can be modulated.